The present invention relates to a device for raising and aligning a tiltable telescopic mast that is mounted on a transport vehicle and that can be raised by means of one or more lifting cylinders from a horizontal or almost horizontal transport position in a vertical plane parallel to a longitudinal axis of the transport vehicle up to a vertical position of the mast in this plane, and which includes devices in the form of vertically adjustable support booms, to brace the telescopic mast on the ground in a vertical plane transverse to the longitudinal axis of the transport vehicle.
A device for raising and aligning a tiltable telescopic mast mounted on a transport vehicle is known from DE 31 05 621 C2. Furthermore, a lifting device disclosed in DE-OS 26 52 244 also comprises a tiltable telescopic mast mounted on a transport vehicle, where the transport vehicle can be braced on the ground by means of support booms.